


Tocar

by onewithturtles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, insecure antonio, pure tooth-rotting fluff, this is so self indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewithturtles/pseuds/onewithturtles
Summary: Antonio and Lovino have been together for a while now, but Antonio seems to always avoid physical contact. Lovino's had enough and decides to find out why.





	Tocar

_ “How dare you, detective Diaz? I am your superior officer! Bone! What happens in my bedroom is none of your business. Bone?! Don’t ever speak to me like that again...” _

Lovino was doing his best to pay attention to the show on the screen in front of him- really, he was. However, with each outburst on the screen came a giggle from the man seated next to him, which was making it very hard to focus on anything else. Sneaking a sidelong glance at him yet again, Lovino was able to appreciate just how  _ cute _ Antonio’s laughter was. The way his dimples appeared in the corners of his mouth, the way his eyes shone with genuine enjoyment, it was just too perfect. Lovino still wasn’t entirely sure how he’d managed to capture the attention of someone so beautiful, but he’d been dating Antonio for over a month now, so he had to be doing something right.

For the most part, everything seemed to be going really well so far. He was beyond happy, and Antonio seemed to feel the same. Despite his bluntness at times, he somehow always knew how to make Lovino  _ melt _ with just a few sweet words. As verbally affectionate as Antonio was, however, there was a surprising lack of actual physical contact. Now, Lovino had never been a very touchy person- he didn't like having his personal space taken away by anyone other than family. But with Antonio, it was different. Lovino wanted to touch him; wanted to run his fingers through soft brown curls, to trace the curve of his jaw, and hold calloused but gentle hands. However, it seemed that Antonio always shied away from physical affection, and Lovino couldn't understand why. Was it something he'd done? Probably not. Maybe he smelled bad? That was equally unlikely. Lovino must have been staring too long, because suddenly he was met with a happy but curious gaze.

“Is there something on my face?” Antonio asked, tilting his head a little. Lovino groaned internally, because honestly, how did a fully-grown man make himself look so fucking adorable? It just wasn’t fair! 

“No, nothing besides that sappy smile,” he huffed, pressing his lips into a pout. He could feel his cheeks starting to turn red, and could see the exact moment that Antonio realized it as well. He always loved pointing out when Lovino blushed for some reason, and since it happened embarrassingly often, Lovino had gotten plenty of comments about how cute he apparently was. Antonio smiled brightly and started to lean closer, seeming like he was going to hug Lovino. However, just before they actually touched, he bit his lip and leaned away again. Lovino arched an eyebrow at the almost apologetic look on Antonio’s face and folded his arms. Enough was enough, he was going to get to the bottom of this. “Why do you always do that?” he demanded.

“What?” Antonio’s brows pressed together in confusion.

“Do you have some kind of rash or something? You always avoid touching me like something bad will happen if you do.” 

Antonio blinked a few times as he processed Lovino’s words, and then it was his turn to blush as a sheepish grin spread across his face. “Aah, you noticed that…” Clearly, from Lovino’s resulting silence, it was obvious that he  _ had _ in fact noticed, and he was waiting impatiently for him to explain himself. Antonio bit his lip and glanced away for a moment before speaking up once more. “I- uh, I was worried, I guess… I didn’t want you to think I was annoying.” 

Well. That certainly wasn’t what Lovino had expected. “Annoying? Why the hell would I find you annoying?” he asked.

“I’m just… naturally a very touchy person, I guess. When I get excited, or want someone’s attention, or something like that, I end up tapping them or putting my hand on their shoulder, or just about anything else… But, I’ve been told by more than a few people how irritating that is, so I try to, I don’t know, tone myself down? But it’s hard with you.” Antonio’s gaze drifted down to the hardwood floor in an attempt to avoid eye contact. “I-I like you a lot, you know? You make me really happy, and I don’t- I don’t want to scare you off by being… too much.”

Lovino’s gaze softened as he listened to him. That’s what he was so afraid of? There must have been some serious bastards in Antonio’s life if he felt like he couldn’t be authentic for people to like him. “Toni… Hey, look at me.” He waited for him to comply before reaching forward and placing both his hands over Antonio’s. “Maybe other people find it annoying, but you don’t have to worry about it with me, okay? Believe me-  if I’m not in a touchy mood, I’ll let you know, but otherwise… it’s fine, so don’t overthink it.”

Antonio’s eyes went wide, and then suddenly Lovino found himself wrapped up in a warm embrace. He gave a soft laugh and hugged Antonio back, easily able to pick up on how badly he’d needed this. It was like the floodgates had opened, and now Antonio’s hands were everywhere. One had shifted to splay across Lovino’s back, while the other was now cupping his face and brushing a thumb over his cheek. Smiling affectionately, Lovino leaned into the gentle touch and let his eyes slide shut. 

“Thank you, Lovi…” Antonio murmured, drawing out another laugh from Lovino.

“Only you would thank me for letting you shower me with affection,” he teased lightly.

“I’m thanking you for more than that, though,” he insisted, “Thank you for just letting me be me. You always know what to say.” Antonio leaned closer and pressed his lips against Lovino’s forehead, and Lovino swore he could feel the smile against his skin. He tilted his head up and gave a kiss to Antonio’s cheek in return, and found himself smiling despite his  burning cheeks. 

“Of course I want you to be you, dummy. Why do you think I like you?” He pointed out. Antonio just smiled in response, clearly overjoyed and a little flustered at all the attention. Lovino’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he gently pulled him closer once more for a proper kiss. It just felt so  _ nice _ to finally be close like this, he could hardly believe it. And with Antonio no longer feeling like he had to hold himself back, Lovino was left feeling both delighted and breathless from the loving caress against his cheek.

Things could only get better from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and thank you to the lovely people who read this as I wrote it and encouraged me to continue! I love you all <3\. If you liked this (or even if you didn't), don't be afraid to comment! Even if it's just something small, it means the world to me!


End file.
